Copy Cat Ran's Adventures with the Mugiwara's
by Florentic Waver
Summary: Ranko the girl with the devil fruit to copy other devil fruits. When she meets the mugiwara's what will happen? And will she finally find the crew that accecpts her for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Copy Cat Ran! Girl or Boy?

"Luffy, Do we have to stop here?" Nami asked. Luffy nodded.

"I heard there's a REALLY strong lone pirate here. I was gonna see if they wanted to be my nakama." He explained. Usopp stared at him in shock. Luffy felt the stare at his back and turned his head so he was looking at his good friend from his favorite spot on the figure head.

"You don't mean that new rookie that's taken everyone by surprise just because there a one-man pirate crew?" He asked. Luffy nodded grinning.

"Well I'm surprised also. Straw Hat Luffy knows simple 'ol me!" a voice said. Usopp's eyes widened and he pointed behind Luffy screeching his head off. Luffy turned around to see a figure standing before him. The figure had long blonde hair that flowed slightly in the wind. The top half of the back part of the hair was in a tight pigtail on the top. Cutting the top length in half. The bottom half hung loose. Their bangs were swept far to the right side. So it was covering their right eye. A blue left eye stared at Luffy blinking. The mouth was in a big smirk as they stared down at the raven haired boy. The figure was wearing a dark blue cloak with red flames that was outlined with white. But it was no doubt in anyone mind who this figure was. It was THE Copy Cat Ran! Who had a bounty of 250,000,000 bari bounty!

The rookie jumped down from the figure head right to Usopp in one leap, who was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Copy Cat Ran smirked even wider.

"Well if it ain't deh infamous sharp shooter! Names Ranko, but ya'll can call me Ran."

"Hey how did you get here!" Luffy asked staring at the weird lone pirate.

"I was sailin' round when I heard ya two talkin' 'bout me. Mice ship by deh way. I'm a big fan o' yours since ya burnt deh governments flag" the blonde said laughing.

Zoro came sleeply looking up and down at the rookie's figure.

"Ahh if it ain't another rookie. Pleasure to be meetin' ya Roronora Zoro!" the pirate said bowing.

"Heshishishishishi" Luffy laughed. "You Talk weird" he stated.

"It's a fake accent and voice. To make people not think who I am you see?" Ran said in normal voice and tone. The trio was startled by the change. Ran laughed more.

"Shitty Luffy!" Sanji said opening the door to the kitchen angrily. "Did you eat all the meat ag–" he stopped ranting when he saw Ran.

"Oh beautiful goddess! How lovely you are It strikes me helpless like a thunder bolt!" he flirted.

"Uh...Sanji I think your radar is off slightly" Usopp said.

Zoro nodded in agreement.

"It is not! I know a lovely girl when I see one!" Sanji retorted. Ran blinked twice watching all the arguing.

"Sanji Copy Cat Ran is a dude!" Luffy said suddenly pulling off Ran's cloak. Ran was wearing a black shirt that cut off halfway. So Ran's belly showed. And a fishnet cover shirt over that. Then the blonde was also wearing black capree pants. That stopped a little bit past the knees. The sandals Ran was wearing were now showing too.

"See a flat chest!" Luffy said. They started arguing and Sanji wouldn't budge a inch.

"Um... Black Legs is right. I am a chick." Ran said. They all stopped their argument to gape wide eyed and slack jawed.

"I just bandage my boobs. It's hard to fight with them in the way. Plus guys go easier on girls right?" she said. Crossing her arms.

"Y-you're a girl with a higher bounty then Zoro!" Luffy asked. She nodded.

"I've been at it for a while. Since I was 14 in fact. I just now got popular and high ranked.

"No wonder Ranko means Orchid Child who would name a guy that..." Usopp said putting his fingers to his chin in thought.

"Ranko is your full name what a beautiful name!" Sanji called. Ran's eye twitched.

"Sanji I'm not one for flirting" she said. "I perfer people think me as a male."

"Why!" Sanji said with tears in his eyes. "Your so pretty!"

"I just don't mind being called a guy or a girl. Gender doesn't really matter as long as you can fight." she said.

Luffy nodded.

"I want you to join my crew!" he stated pointing a finger.

Ranko chuckled.

"I would love to. I've had so many people ask me that. Buggy, that fox dude forgot his name..., even your good friend Shanks, Luffy.

"Shanks asked you!" He said amazed. She nodded, then yawned widely stretching out her arms.

"Oi Luffy wasn't your brother resurrected by someone with devil fruit powers?" Robin said jumping down from her reading spot. Luffy nodded, Ranko looked at him.

"How's the flame dude doing anyway?" she asked.

"Not too good" he replied. "Choppers doing his best...but he said he might not make it even after getting a second chance" Luffy said his head lowering.

"Hey I'm the one who did it. But I didn't have the power to heal at the time. So now I do and I came to finish the job where's he?" Ranko asked placing a hand on her hip.

Zoro pointed lazily and she walked off. Then they realised what she said all at once. They ran after her shouting. "Wait you did what!"

The end for chapter one ^^ hope you liked it. If you want more you must rate this and ask for more. I wont do it if you don't comment! Comment on my other one too ^^ it's ninja in a pirates world. A op and naruto crossover. This one is only one piece though.

Hope you enjoied~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry people that I haven't been able to submit lately. School works hounding on me like... like crazy!

Well anyway

Disclaimer:

I own nobody but Copy Cat Ran (who I'm changing to Rin! That's her nickname but not her real name K? Her real name is still Ranko Isumi)

Zoro pointed lazily and she walked off. Then they realized what she said all at once. They ran after her shouting, "Wait, you did what?"

Chapter 2: Healed

Rin walked down the hallways of the Thousand Sunny. She swiftly found Chopper's Medical Office; he was sound asleep in his spinning chair. Probably taking a quick nap from taking care of Ace all night. She walked over to the hot guy (more meanings than one) and brushed the sweat off his forehead. By the mere touch she knew that he had a high fever, taking the covers off him hurriedly; she had to make haste because she heard footsteps coming closer. They were still looking around the dining room thankfully, though.

oXoXoX

"Where'd she go?" Luffy asked, looking under a table. They were searching the cabinets, as well.

"She is most likely with Ace treating him... or killing him...," Usopp said. Sanji kicked Usopp in the face bending his nose in a weird way when he hit the wall face first.

"Rin-swan would never do something like that!" he said, crossing his arms.

"How do you know!" Usopp replied, and they started a fight. Zoro was leaning back in a chair and yawning slightly. Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp at the same time shouted at him angrily with wide mouths and sharp teeth,

"Don't fall asleep and help us for crying out loud!" He yawned again looking at them and used his signature scowl.

"She's with Ace. It's obvious... Why are you here?" he asked putting his hands behind his head. They felt a wave of energy that snapped even Zoro to his full attention. They all got up and dashed to the door.

oXoXoX

"That... was a little too much healing...," she said with a slight sigh. The energy of healing surged through the whole ship and everyone was probably gonna come and check it out. Time to leave, she sat up from what she thought was the now resting Ace and turned to leave. Flames flared up in front of her and surprised her a step back.

"Your not leaving without a proper thank you. Rin... it's been a long time I've seen you," a voice said. She smirked and turned slightly, her eyes seeing Ace.

"It has been a long time," she replied and turned fully. Flames appeared and pushed her forward to him. She tripped (or did she... flames were down there too... Hey, quick question... Can you be tripped by flames?) and fell into Ace's arms.

"How are you?" He asked giving her a tight snuggle. She tried to move, no use. He was stronger then she remembered.

"Being crushed by you," she replied, he broke out into laughter.

"Well that's the second time you've saved my sorry ass," he said, sighing slightly and biting her cheek. She shrieked and tackled him down. They started wrestling, for apparently now that Ace was all better he was very energized and had to bring it out somehow. And how better to let energy out than wrestling a old friend?

Ace heard footsteps and sat up, releasing Ranko from her headlock. She rubbed her neck and sighed as the guys entered. She didn't want to be there while they found Ace. They gasped at him sitting there looking perfectly normal, just like when they had met in Alabasta.

"Hey," Ace said holding up a hand in greeting. They all yelled and/or shouted happily and hugged him. Luffy was rambling on and shouting his heart out like crazy. Which woke up Chopper, who was now checking Ace to see if his wounds were really healed.

Ranko took this as a good time to leave and she snuck off. Going up to the main deck, he sighed looking back with a sad smile. Ace remembered, not Luffy though. It was heartbreaking, and she wanted to get out as soon as possible.

XoXoXo

"Luffy, I'm fine already!" Ace laughed as his little brother clung to him like glue.

"No! Your not! Chopper, make sure he's positively healthy!" Luffy shouted for the umpteenth time. Chopper sighed looking at his captain.

"He's 100% healthy Luffy" Chopper said putting his stethoscope up over his head and around his neck. Luffy sat up, nodding once, and looked at Ace. Suddenly, he teared up and hugged his brother, crying.

"I'm so glad! I was so worried!" he sobbed, hugging him as tight as possible. Ace grunted under his brother's strength and yanked Luffy out of his death clutch for a second or two.

"Missed you too. So, you think Rin is much prettier then her younger self huh?" He asked smirking. Luffy tilted his head confused,

"Rin... What about her? I've only met her today" He said shrugging the weird comment his brother made off. Ace face-palmed and sighed,

"LUFFY! GO GET HER NOW! SHE IS NOW PROBABLY HEARTBROKEN AND GOING TO LEAVE!" he shouted at his little brother, who was too dense to remember anything at times.

Luffy tensed up at the shouting and then nodded once before running up to the main deck. What had Ace meant about heartbroken? And what did he mean by how she was when she was a kid... Had he met her before? It was all too confusing. But he knew one thing. Anyone who could heal his brother was going to be a Mugiwara. No doubt about it.

XoXoXo

Ranko looked up at the sky and heard footsteps coming to her. And fast. She looked at the hallway and saw a straw hat coming towards her. She flinched at it and turned back and sighed once more and then put on her big grin as usual.

"Hey! Ranko!" Luffy said, panting as he skidded to a stop next to her. She raised a eyebrow and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"I have questions and something to ask you. Which do you want first?" he questioned. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow but answered,

"Questions, then the thing you have to ask me."

"Ok! First! Have I met you before?" After he asked that he was shocked to see the slightly pained expression she had on her face. She nodded sullenly. "Where?" he asked his next question.

"We grew up together. Well..., a year before Ace left. Remember? Rin the Rogue?" she asked. His eyes went wide as he remembered.

The end for now! Ain't I a stinker? XD I ended it on a cliffhanger! Fav and Rate and Tell me how I'm doing so far! I thank you for reading my stories.

Chap 3 will be up soon. Along with Chap 4 of Ninja in a Pirates World. Thanks and goodbye!

Japanese word:

In case you didn't know, Mugiwara means Straw Hat. He's the captain of the Straw Hat pirates see ^^.

Also, Pumpkin-Maximus beta'd this for me! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge Rin:

Disclaimer!

I own nobody but Rin! And her twin 3 oops... was I supposed to not reveal that yet -evil laugh-

Recap!

"Ok! First! Have I met you before?" After he asked that he was shocked to see the slightly pained expression she had on her face. She nodded sullenly. "Where?" he asked his next question.

"We grew up together. Well..., a year before Ace left. Remember? Rin the Rogue?" she asked. His eyes went wide as he remembered.

Now unto the show! -epic pose-

"Rin!" both Ace and Luffy shouted at the huge willow tree in the forest. A little girl the age of 12 was sitting there and jumped down to stand before the two raven-haired boys.

"Hey, guys," the young girl called out in a rough voice. She was dressed in a sleeveless open-collared turtleneck, which was black. She wore long black pants that had bell bottoms. They covered the top half of her bare feet. Her hair was spiked and wind blown to the left. She stood with her hands on her hips as a breeze blew, whipping all their clothes and hair around their bodies.

"Hey, Rin!" Ace cried, trying to give her a hug, jumping up and doing so with wide open arms. He tried and failed, she side stepped the hug at the last second. He fell to the ground with his butt sticking in the air as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Rin sighed and poked his butt with her foot. "Get your ass up before I kick it," she demanded in a monotone voice. He sat up and stood by Luffy. They both put their hands on their hips, puffed out their cheeks, and turned their heads in a mock pout.

"Your no fun, Rin! Like, totally not cute!" they both teased. She rolled her eyes and brushed the comment off, turning to walk down the road.

"Oi! Flat chest!" Ace teased more as he football style tackled her to the ground. She grunted and tried to turn around, of which she finally did and shouted angrily,

"A-Ace!" as they wrestled around. Luffy laughed, clapping his hands together and cheering them both on, calling a few times here and there that he would wrestle the winner. Finally, Rin stood on top Ace tied up by her hair tie, like a cowboy does with a cow. Luffy was laughing his head off high up in a tree eating a banana from the tree's topmost branches.

"Well..., are you two done?" Rin asked, sighing and leaning her whole body to the left. Her head tilting to the right in question.

They nodded, sulking and poked her cheeks at the same time She sighed at them but kissed each of their cheeks. They laughed happily and dashed off after that. She followed her hands in her pockets and they went to have fun for the day.

:End of Flashback:

Rin looked at him with sad eyes, waiting for what he would say next. He looked deep in thought and his eyes widened and closed at times. Then they shot open five seconds later. It was kinda weird. She put her hands in her pant pockets and tilted her head as she watched him.

Luffy snapped his fingers suddenly and she was startled.

"Rin!" he shouted, jumping on her and giving her a big hug as they fell on the floor. There was a thump as Rin's head hit the wooden floor. She flinched closing one of her eyes (probably the one you cant see because of her bangs) and grunted as he squeezed tight. "Rin! I missed you so much! Im sorry I forgot, im soooooo sorry!" he wailed.

She smiled softly. "It's fine," she said, moving a hand which was in his grasp and stroking his raven black hair. It was surprisingly soft compared to how it was last time. He must of been washing more lately. He cuddled his chin in her shoulder and closed his eyes. Remembering adventures they had done.

:Flashback:

"Rin! They're here!" called the boys. Rin looked up and spit out the piece of grass she was chewing on. Taking her wooden staff she had hanging by a tree she twirled it around as five grown-ups came. They more were like teens and thugs. They had bats and clubs of all sorts. Some of 'em even had chains. She smirked as the boys got ready, Luffy with his rubber fists and Ace with his own staff.

"Well, well, well! Lookie what we got here, boys. A girl and two boys are gonna stop us from making these woods our hideout," the leader laughed. The boys laughed, too. Rin looked at him and pointed the staff like a sword at his neck.

"Your lucky you don't get your asses whooped right now. Leave before I kick all your butts so hard you wont be able to sit down for a month!" They laughed more at her threats. '_Crack_' someone was hit hard on the head, but Rin was gone. She jumped out of the tree and landed by the leader. The person who had been hit, he groaned in pain at the large bump on his head and glared at her. Blood was shrieking down his face as he glared and Rin smirked.

"Still think I'm a little girl?" she asked tapping the staff on her shoulder. He groaned and pulled out a gun. She smirked even wider. Luffy stepped forward.

"Boy, back off!" the man said. Luffy took a step forward towards the man. He growled and cocked the gun. "I'm warning you!" he said his voice cracking the slightest bit. Luffy stepped up again and '_bang_' the shot was fired. Luffy stood standing as his body stretched back with the bullet and then it zoomed back, whizzing by the man's cheek and grazing it slightly.

"They're demons!" the men shouted running off screaming. They waited till they were all gone and then laughed hard. Rin leaning against a tree, the boys on top of each other.

:end of flashback:

Luffy smirked remembering the experience. That was their first fight together as a team. He chuckled and squeezed Rin a little tighter in his total hug. His legs wrapped around her waist on the floor and his arms around her neck. She was stroking his hair gently and it made him sleepy.

oXoXoX

Sanji paced back and fourth. "Where are they!" he asked impatiently. Ace looked at him with a small smile on his face.

"There probably... catching up...," he replied with a chuckle. Sanji gasped taking it as something else and dashed off.

"I'm coming Rin-swan!" he shouted desperately.

'This isn't going to be good...,' Ace thought with a sigh.

oXoXoX

Luffy had fallen asleep in Rin's arms but his grip was so tight that she couldn't move much. She managed to move to the rim of the boat where she could sit and pet his hair. He mumbled in his sleep about food, and she giggled. Then she heard footsteps coming fast. Wondering who it was she opened her closed eyes for she was falling asleep also and saw Sanji looking over them with wide eyes.

"Oh... Hello, Sanji-san," she said with half opened eyes, she yawned slightly and smiled a sleepy smile.

"W-what is he doing... with his head... on your chest?" he asked growing more angry by the second. She looked down and noticed he had moved there while she wasn't looking. She looked back up at Sanji. He couldn't believe what she said next.

"So?" he struggled not to cry in desperation and bit his handkerchief angrily.

"So... he's a guy! You're a girl!" he tried to explain to the clueless blonde.

"I know that. We used to do it all the time when we were kids. He loved me playing his big sister. Even though I'm a year younger then him," she replied looking at him with a half opened eyes.

He noticed how tired she was, who could blame her? She had healed a huge gaping wound in Ace. It must of taken a lot out of her. (Not literally.) She closed her eyes and Sanji fought back a smile. He was angry at Luffy but the cute little smile on her face was just so adorable!

He walked away, letting Luffy have this one slip. But if he caught him hugging her, or sleeping with her. On her chest! He would get a big kick in the face, with kleets!

The ends!

For now :3

Me beta is me sissy, Pumpkin-maximus-chan~!

:| All one piece characters belong to Oda-sensei!

Uh...

Mem!

Rate and post all that junk :3 thankie


End file.
